monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf is, with his alter-ego Ganon, the main antagonist of the series The Legend Of Zelda. He is the king of Gerudo and a powerful wizard coveting Triforce to rule the world of Hyrule. History Ganondorf is the king of the Gerudos, a people of the desert, and a powerful sorcerer coveting Triforce. He is constantly opposed to the two protagonists, Link and Zelda, in his quest for power. Powers and Abilities Ganondorf, even without the Triforce, is one of Hyrule's most powerful men, not only because of his political position as King of the Gerudos and his great tactical skills, but also because of his powerful magical powers and his ability in using a sword. Powers Specific * Superhuman Strength: As we can see in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Ganondorf even without the Triforce is endowed with an immense force, capable of stunning and lifting people in a single blow * Powerful Dark Magic: Even before getting the Triforce, Ganondorf was already a very powerful and feared wizard. Princess Zelda mentions that "his powers are terrifying". * Energy Explosions: Ganondorf is capable of magically firing explosions of black energies, capable of violently repelling a person, from his hands. * Geokinesis (unseen): A Goron mentions that Ganondorf cast a spell to block the entrance to the Dodongo cave with a rock. With the Triforce of Power * ￼￼Near-Immortality: Thanks to Triforce, Ganondorf has become almost immortal. He can no longer die of old age and is insensitive to all conventional weapons. * Huge Superhuman Strength: The strength of Ganondorf, already impressive, was further again increased by the Triforce. He showed he could break a floor with a single punch in Ocarina of Time. In Twilight Princess he was able to break chains with some effort, kill a Wise with his bare hands and later in the game destroy Midona's helmet with only one hand pressure God-like Dark Magic: After the acquisition of the Triforce of power, Ganondorf became endowed with almost divine and unstoppable dark powers. * Levitation: In Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Ganondorf can levitate. * Energy Projectiles: In Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, Ganondorf can generate energy projectiles to attack. * Transformation: Ganondorf can turn into a wild beast, as in Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Hyrule Warriors. * Portals: In Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf can generate dimensional portals at will. He also creates portals to invoke Xanto and Ghirahim in Hyrule Warriors. * Mental Projection: Ganondorf was able to create a clone to his effigy, Phantom Ganon. * Gift of powers: Ganondorf was able to give Zant powerful magic powers. * Pyrokinesis: Ganondorf was able to create a fire barrier in The Wind Waker. It also generates fire to attack Cya in Hyrule Warriors. * Possession: Ganondorf was able to possess Zelda's body to fight Link. * Limited Telepathy (￼supposed): Ganondorf seems to read Zelda's dreams in The Wind Waker. * ￼￼￼Tenebrokinesis: Ganondorf was able in Ocarina of Time to generate a burst of darkness that could drive away a fairy-like Navi. In Hyrule Warriors he can use various dark attacks in Hyrule Warriors. * Telekinesis: Just after possessing Zelda's body, Ganondorf showed himself capable of just repelling Midona with a violent thought over several meters. * Sensing: Ganondorf was able to detect Zelda immediately when she was no longer under her Sheik disguise. * Apporting: Ganondorf was able to beam Zelda's crystal from the Temple of Time to his castle. A little later he makes his organ disappear before his fight with Link. Abilities * ￼'Very Skilled Fighter': Ganondorf is an extremely capable sword fighter, only equalled by Link and perhaps Zelda. * ￼￼￼Great Tactician: Ganondorf is an excellent tactician and a competent manipulator. He could have manipulated Link to open the Time Gate and win the trust of the King of Hyrule. * Organ Skills: Ganondorf showed in Ocarina of Time to be a talented organ player. Category:Evil Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Villains Category:Immortal Beings Category:Humanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Monster Creators